polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ukraineball
Ukraineball |nativename = : Україном'яч Ukrayinom'yach |founded = 08/24/1991 |onlypredecessor = Ukrainian SSRball |predicon = Ukrainian SSR |image = 0phBA4Ur 400x400.jpeg |caption = Слава України Героям Слава |government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = beautiful, nationalistic, loves to cook, independent, singer, workaholic, loves his folklore, hospitable, thrifty, respectful, strong, wants more friends because he has lots of enemies |language = Ukrainian Russian Minority Languages: Polish Hungarian Bulgarian Romanian |type = Slavic |capital = Kievball |affiliation = UNball |religion = Christianity * Orthodoxy * Greek Catholicism * Protestantism * Roman Catholicism Atheism Islam Judaism Hinduismball |friends = Germanyball EUball NATOball Franceball USAball Canadaball Japanball Polandball Israelcube Georgiaball Croatiaball Kebab Azerbaijanball Australiaball Estoniaball Latviaball Lithuaniaball Crimean Tatarsball Pakistanball Ukrainian Nationalistball |enemies = Russiaball Sovietball Transnistriaball Crimeaball Novorossiyaball Zimbabweball BRICS Iranball Afghanistanball Vodka Puppets Beggars on Maintenence of Russia Flag Stealers Lugansk People's Republicball Donetsk People's Republicball Philippinesball Brazilball |likes = Salo, cossacks, T-84 tanks, sing, ethnic nationalism, revolutions, art, Taras Shevchenko, footballer Shevchenko, westernisation, omg, flowers, pigs, OUN, UPA, EU, Jamala, Ruslana (дикі танці), Verka Serduchka, Melovin (He kicked Russiaball's ass in Eurovision! гaгaгaгa!), Antitela(my alternative rock!), MONATIK, Ocean of Elsa (ya ne zdamsya bez boyu!!!), Sashko Fokin, Isaak Shokolad, 1000 degrees celsius knives, Taras Kul (best Youtuber!) Boyka, ALL OF UKRAINIAN GAMES, See Evil master Putin cannot into Eurovision Grand final in the first time!!!!! AND I IS ONLY ONE COUNTRY THAT CAN INTO GRAND FINAL EVERY YEAR!!!!! Australiaball cannot into Europe. |hates = Comies Secessionists, stalkers, minorities, radiation, when someone says that borsch is Russian dish, when someone says Crimea belong with Russia, and this fool!, Stepan Bandera (Fucking Nazi) |intospace = Yes. The guy who did this died recently |bork = Salo, Salo/EXPERIMENT GLOWING 1000 DEGREE KNIFE/Dunayu, Dunayu (Дунаю, Дунаю) CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE! (its from ukrainian game stalker). SLAVA UKRAYINI, HEROYAM SLAVA!, Nainanainunanainananunanuna Nainanainunanainananunanuna I WANT TO SEE RUSSIA GOODBYE ГAГAГA |food = Salo, borsch, perepichka, pampushki, krovianka, varenyky, galushki, Kiev cutlet, Kiev cakes, Lviv beer, Lviv ice cream |status = Having trouble with this Russian Fool Zaharchenkol! |notes = We will never surrender to Putinl!! Zaharchenko is death! Screw him |reality = State of Ukraine }}Ukraineball is a countryball living in Eastern Europe. Ukraineball borders Russia to the East, Belarusball to the North, Polandball, Slovakiaball, and Hungaryball to the West, and Moldovaball and Romaniaball to the South. The country is divided into 24 oblasts, disputably one autonomous region being Crimeaball, and two cities with special status being Ukraineball’s capital Kievball, as well as Sevastopolball, giving them a total area of 233,062 square miles, making them the 45th largest country in the world, as well as the second largest countryball in the entire continent behind Russiaball. As of 2016, Ukraineball maintains a population of about 45 million inhabitants. Due to being a relatively new country, Ukraine hasn't been able to join that many international organizations. Ukraineball does however still maintain membership in the United Nations like every other country. She is currently trying to enter EUball and NATOball, but due to Ukraineball’s fighting with their brother Russiaball., it is highly unlikely. Ukraine is often seen as that one new kid in school that always tries to be peaceful, but ends up getting in constant fights and arguments out of their own will. While Ukraineball has tried to fit in with the rest of the world, Russia has been pulling at their strings, forcing Ukraineball to give up Crimea and Novorossiyaball. Ukraineball has moderate significance on the world stage, and seems to be anschlussed a lot, like Polandball. Ukraineball’s national day is August 24th, and their astrological sign is Virgo. History The first form of Ukraineball was Kievan Rusball, but was later occupied by Mongol Empireball and the Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball. Zaporozhian Cossacks started a rebellion against Poland-Lithuaniaball and later, the Tsardom of Russiaball annexed the cossackball state and became the Russian Empireball. However, western parts of Ukraineball were part of Austria-Hungaryball. After fall of the Russian Empireball, Ukraineball became independent for some time, but later was conquered again by the Sovok. Together with some other states, their formed the Red empire. Russiaball and Ukraineball were friends. Ukraineball was then occupied by the Nazis in WW2. USSRball, with Ukraineball, defeated the 3rd Reichball and liberated Ukraineball. In 1986 when Ukraineball was part of the Soviet Unionball, Ukraineball’s nuclear power plant exploded and was known as Chernobyl Disaster. It did more harm to Belarusball than Ukraineball. Ukraineball managed to escape from Soviet Unionball on 24 August 1991. Modern history of Ukraine Since Ukraineball’s independence, Ukraineball had two revolutions. One in 2004, the Orange Revolution, and the (Euro) Maidan one in 2014. Currently Ukraineball has some troubles with Russiaball, as it annexed his Crimeaball clay. At the same time, Russiaball has created Novorossiyaball decided to leave Ukraineball. Recently, Ukraineball has passed a new Law about Education which included obligatory learning of Ukrainian language. His neighbors weren't so proud of it, with Hungaryball and Russiaball being the most enraged because of it. Ukraine is facing criticism over the death of Zaharchenko, the rebellious leader of self-proclaimed Donetsk who died from a explosion at a cafe Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends/Друзі * Azerbaijanball- I support him in Nagorno-Karabakh war. Also hate Russia but sometimes he is friendly with Russia. Also member of GUAM, please ask Turkeyball to help me remove Russiaball * Balticballs - Also hate Russia so they are friends. * Canadaball- First to recognize me! He helps train my troops and supply me with stuff. Also, he has a significant Ukrainian minority. Also many of my people went to him. He even helped me to print books in Ukrainian during Soviet times. * Croatiaball - One of my best brothers who managed to earn 2nd place in FIFA world cup. Thanks for saying Slava Ukrayna during the game Vida! You impressed me. I feel shocked seeing you get destroyed by France * EUball - Can I into you? Plox, plox. * Finlandball - He also got bullied by Russiaball. * Georgiaball - My comrade in vodka removal who also makes yummy tea, wine and khachpuri. * Germanyball - Can I into EU? Sanction Russia plox. * Hungaryball - I'm sorry for mistreating your people in our land but this is because of my Russian counterpart who abused me for a long time * NATO - I beg of you, save me from this Russian bully. * Pakistanball - Is a good friend of mine because he wants to remove that damn Russian puppet Indiaball. To assist him in removing curry, I give him my T-84s. * Turkeyball - Help me please, you're the only country in the Middle East I like. * USAball - He recently gave me some Javelin ATGMs. * Polandball - We have had a VERY salty past, and now we are friendly and have one common enemy. * Naziball - Hitler is hero . Slava Hitleru Neutral/Нейтральні (Frenemies/Друго-вороги) * Moldovaball - We are good trading parteners that give each other economic privileges BUT HOTIN AND BUDJAK IS OF MINE NOT YUORS! Also member of GUAM. * Romaniaball - We both hate Russia and can into friends but LET ME BUILD BYSTROYE CANAL AND NORTHERN BUKOVINA IS OF MINE NOT YUORS! Enemies/Вороги * Angolaball, Burundiball, Cambodiaball, Comorosball, Eritreaball, Tajikistanball, South Sudanball, Myanmarball, Iranball, Serbiaball, and Uzbekistanball, Philippinesball - Slaves of Russia * Armeniaball - Friends with Russia and recognizes Crimea as Russian clay, and stop bullying Azerbaijanball! * Belarusball, Boliviaball Venezuelaball Nicaraguaball Cubaball Syriaball Sudanball North Koreaball Zimbabwebal - More slaves of Russia, They recognize Crimea as a part of Russia. * Crimeaball - Traitor!!! But you're pretty, you will be mine one day. No one supports you except Russia and India and Russian puppets, but they don't understand. Haha you and Russiaball need support from the Indians, the Chinese, and the South Africans, the rest of your supporters are just beggars on maintenance of Russia, including sellout Belarusball. * Donetsk People's Republicball - I am NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR RETARDED ZAHARCHENKO DEATH! YOU GOT YOURSELF SCREWED! * Indiaball, Brazilball Chinaball, and South Africaball - Buddies of stupid Vodka * Kazakhbrick Kyrgyzstanball Afghanistanball Ugandaball - They recognize the Crimean "Referendum" * Lugansk People's Republicball - Same with Donetskball, get back into my clay! * Novorossiyaball - Another one of dose traitors, but will be mine one day.I finally removed him in 2015. * Russiaball - Ах ти, маленький ідіот ...Одного дня, я вб'ю тебе... WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? We used to be good old brothers during Soviet Times, we praised each other and you gifted Crimea to me. But now you took him back, started a horrible war and now your blaming me? Im sorry to say this but you will pay soon enough when Poroshenko announces the reclamation of Donetsk. But deep inside my heart I still want to reconcile with you. Well I liked the fact you hosted a Fifa tournament and you allowed Ukrainians to go to your place to watch live football. Thats something of a start. However. don't listen to my rebellious son Donetsk, he is trying to start something horrible by blaming me for the death of Zaharchenko! I am not responsible! * Transnistriaball - Communist retard, used to be part of me, then Moldova, but left her and became friends with the Russians and started blaming me for the trouble. * Sovietball - Hitler is way better than you, fak yuo for starvings my population! Family Parents/Guardians * Soviet Unionball - Father * Yugoslaviaball - Uncle * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball - Uncle * Kingdom of Bohemiaball - Uncle * First Bulgarian Empireball - Uncle * Second Bulgarian Empireball - Uncle Siblings * Belarusball - Sister * Armeniaball - Adoptive Brother * Azerbaijanball - Adoptive Brother * Russiaball - Mean Brother who bullies me * Estoniaball - Adoptive Sister * Latviaball - Sister * Lithuaniaball - Adoptive Brother * Armeniaball - Adoptive Brother * Azerbaijanball - Adoptive Brother * Georgiaball - Adoptive Brother ** Abkhaziaball - Adoptive Nephew ** Adjaraball - Adoptive Nephew ** South Ossetiaball - Adoptive Nephew * Kazakhbrick - Adoptive Brother * Kyrgyzstanball - Adoptive Brother ** Bishkekball - Adoptive Nephew * Tajikistanball - Adoptive Brother * Turkmenistanball - Adoptive Brother * Uzbekistanball - Adoptive Brother * Moldovaball - Adoptive Sister Cousins * Bosniaball - Cousin * Bulgariaball - Cousin * Croatiaball - Cousin * Czechiaball - Cousin * Macedoniaball - Cousin * Montenegroball - Cousin * Polandball - Cousin * Serbiaball - Cousin * Slovakiaball - Cousin * Sloveniaball - Cousin Children * Crimeaball - Sister/Adoptive Daughter * Novorossiyaball - Son How to draw Draw Ukraine is very simple: # Draw a circle # Then draw a blue/'yellow' stripe in centre then color flag. # Put eyes and you're finished. Gallery Artwork LashaTumbai.gif Cheeki breeki ukraine.png Ukraineatwar.png UkraineballCard.png Mein bild.png SlavicFamily.PNG 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Ff7gfyohhrav8arfjmmm.gif|Is of happenings Ukraine card.png Ukraine and Romania.png polskaukrainya.png Slav_Alignment_Chart.png 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Ukraine.png Ukraine eurovision.png Europe and East Asia.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png ZtlikzY.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Soos.png Ukrainebanderafuckyeah.png Ukraine_by_Slovak_.png Ukrainehistorylol.png Comics Z5qKJ38.png|credit from Dog_Vote ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Polandball Alternate Universe.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Russia_is_Scary.png Soviet vs. Nazi.png X3HBl1k.png Hospital Massacre.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg Forgiveness.jpg Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png 04yV0zc.png Z1tvf5E.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Rusyn's question.png Safe radiation.png 10636082_367118116778361_5734779760179915099_n.png QOKfx6X.png RzTDWbi.png.png CQlB0fk.png Food.png Atomic Energy.jpg ModernPolishHistory.png auQ84PZ.png 'uZqPbcY.png 'g7k3hC3.png QXODtgk.png 'zjzOdW0.png 5igvpK4.png 1vt3Nw1.png BqtqFFB.png nwVpOxE.png Poland-Ukraine.png Goose.png Distraction.png How It Began.png Germany in Disneyland.png 7. Politics and Eurovision.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png Ukraine Stronk.jpg Lviv independent from ukraine.png Poland-Ukraine.png Vo0XLbD.png Soviet Sneeze.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png 1yUy0Ii.png 1167685_1480160162200939_6656031696146531947_o.jpg CTG40mJ.png Reddit icisimousa SuperUNman.png 60hfhy5.png XyVOUIq.png Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg|Sri Lanka won't help Ukraine About Vladivostok.png Time Travel.png KDj7zER.png The Samee.png Show Your License.png Borders of Countries.png Inception.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Types of Creatures.png Greener World.png Stalker.png Canada's Club.png Translated Already.jpg Join What Club.png Relationships.png Good at Squash.png Lost Something.png Portugal Suicide.png The Chase.jpg Neutral Power.png Rebels Collide.png Troubleshoot.png Poor Belarus.png Accept is Better.png Wait In Line.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT1.png Everyone Invades UkrainePT2.png 'pEqSpSN.png Ay1q3d6.png UkrainePB.png VdW6N0p.png ERcFRmc.png BdAwLb3.png Borkpocalipse 2 Part 2.png Prip.png Lul.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png Mein_comic_lol.jpg See also *Facebook page uk:Україна cs:Ukrajinaball es:Ucraniaball fr:Ukraineballe pl:Ukraineball ru:Украина bs:Ukrajinaball zh:乌克兰球 hy:Ուկրաինագնդակ Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Orthodox Category:Vodka remover Category:Communist Removers Category:OSCE Category:Blue Yellow Category:Ukranian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Black Sea Category:Ukraineball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:GUAM Category:UNball Category:Pro Israel Category:Chocolate Category:Caucasoid Category:Two lines